The proposed project is a pilot study to gather preliminary data on hypnotic guided imagery as a mind-body control technique designed to enhance immune system functioning in breast cancer patients. Psychological and immunological parameters will be measured in a pre-post design. Twenty-five patients will be recruited from the registry of Cancer Services of the Legacy Health System, which serves a large, broad-based population in the greater metropolitan area of Portland, Oregon. Patients will have completed all therapeutic regimes--surgery, chemotherapy, and radiation--three months before participation. Treatment will consist of eight weekly one-hour sessions, including mind- body connection, immune system dynamics, hypnotic induction, and creation of personal images for immune function activities. Time will be available to discuss any psychological or emotional issues that arise during the session or in the intervals between sessions when participants are practicing their imagery. Psychosocial and physiological measures will be assessed at three times: baseline, after eight-week intervention, and three months later. These measures will gather data on the affective states (Profile of Mood States), coping style (Ways of Coping Questionnaire), and documentation of imagery practice sessions. Natural killer cell activity will be measured by fluorescent K562 target cell assay. As part of the proposed study, the PI will train a relaxation therapist in hypnotic imagery technique and she will then conduct the intervention on five of the participants, and her effectiveness will be assessed and compared. If the proposed research shows positive results, prospective controlled trials would be indicated to evaluate the risks and benefits of imagery as an adjunctive therapy for breast cancer.